Chewable pet toys have been available for many years. Rubber or plastic is the preferred material for chewable pet toys, and there are a tremendous number of different shaped pet toys, some of which incorporate features to clean the teeth and gums of the animal as the animal chews on the toy.
One example of a patent that discloses a pet toy with features formed on the outer surface of the toy to clean an animal's teeth and gums is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,166. This reference discloses an animal toy with raised features formed on the outer surface of the toy of various shapes and designs. The raised features may also have differing tips or ends that also have beneficial effects on the animal's mouth for dental cleaning.
Another patent reference that discloses a pet toy intended for dental cleaning is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,444. This reference discloses more specifically a pet toy made of an elastomeric material, and grooves formed on the outer surface of the toy that are sized and configured so that an animal that bites down on the toy will have its teeth and gums cleaned because the groove collapses around the teeth and gums.
Yet another patent reference disclosing a pet toy including features for cleaning the animal's teeth and gums is U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,146. The pet toy disclosed in this reference is characterized by an elongated hollow body, and a pair of spaced bulbous sections, each having a sidewall of substantially constant cross sections throughout. A plurality of longitudinally spaced angular ribs extends around the periphery of the bulbous sections forming grooves to facilitate an animal gripping the toy with its teeth. When the teeth of the animal deform the pet toy, the ribs deflect inwardly to clean the teeth and gums of the animal.
While these references may be adequate for their intended purpose, there is still a need for a pet toy that is especially adapted for providing dental cleaning wherein dental cleaning features are disposed on substantially all of the outer surface of the toy to ensure that despite the angle at which the animal may bite on the toy, the dental cleaning features will result in some stimulation of the teeth and gums of the animal. There is also a need to provide a pet toy with dental cleaning features wherein the cleaning features are of a robust design such that they are not easily torn off by the biting action of the animal, and further wherein the arrangement of the dental cleaning features do not detract from the structural integrity of the toy.
Another common feature with many pet toys is the provision of a noise-producing element such as a squeaker that produces a sound as the animal bites down on the toy. There are a number of problems associated with providing squeakers in a pet toy, such as the animal choking on the squeaker after it has been removed by the animal during play with the toy. One natural behavior for many animals is to make an attempt to “kill” the toy by gaining access to the squeaker, which can result in the undesirable choking or aspiration of the squeaker. Another problem associated with squeakers is that the noise produced can, over time, be a nuisance to the pet owner who wishes for the toy to be silent at selected times. Therefore, there is a need for a pet toy such that the squeaker is securely mounted within the pet toy and is difficult to access by the pet, yet the squeaker may be selectively disabled to quiet the pet toy at desired times.